heliopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Laputa
"Cast in cold and brazen form, on columns ivy-clad, resides the crucible of artisans, a city called Laputa" The inner city Laputa of Phobos embodies humanity's collective dream of the frontier. A paradise of blooming green, flourishing at the very heart of a cold and unforgiving world, named after fear itself. Old oasis The stories tell of brave pioneers, who came from the Cradle Earth among the first to conquer and settle the Red Planet. Of those, some had chosen to remain in the void, having made the cosmic ocean between planets their home. These were the first settlers of Phobos. Miners and scientists, the architects of new inhabited isles were keen to build worlds in the sky for the colonists to look up to and return once to the stars. A ready source of resources in a developing swarm, the civilization of Phobos grew quickly in wealth, venturing ever deeper into the minuscule world. The treasures of Phobos were eagerly guarded by growing complexes of forts, dockyards, and stations. When more miners came, bringing asteroids inward from the frontier, Phobos was elevated as the oldest among them, capital to a newly developing alliance of inhabited isles. As such the settlement of Phobos was elevated to a center of culture, commerce, and trade. The craftsmanship of generations forged it into the pinnacle of the emerging miner civilization and by its citizen was referred to as the fabled city Laputa. The Garden City The city of Laputa is one clad in silver and gold, built from a heavy meteorite stone and overgrown with plantlife engineered for this unique environment. The architects of the city created it in the style of art nouveau. It is a city of flowing facades and huge windows, cast iron decorations, and bright vibrant color. This artificial beauty is mirrored in the great weightless gardens at the center of the rotating habitat sections. There, floating forests take up the sky, massive growing systems of colorful life. The rivals Phobos was not the only contender to dominate the mining operations in and around the Martian System. Hailing from the Centaurs of the Inner Solar System, the Deimosian Avari grew into the driving force behind a power of their own. Since the earliest conflict between the two moons was sparked, the old feud has grown into a cold war between two powerful nations, both willing to turn the skies crimson above the red planet of war. Laputa is a green idyll at heart, but its beauty is surrounded by a shell of military installations and protected by a wide array of systems, networks of satellites and heaviest phalanxes. Fleets of many thousands patrol the moon and its connections to the Triad and Nergal Nexus. Most heavily fortified of all, however, are the corridors of interest between Phobos and Deimos. Every suitable trajectory of attack is observed at any time and safely guarded by forces standing by readily. This dance of war is continued endlessly around the red planet, a befitting fate for the nations born in its wake.Category:Browse Category:Mars Category:Mars Factions Category:Factions